


Run Away

by EclipsedMoon



Category: ladybug pv
Genre: Adelard has poisoned Felix, Bridgette is witch, Decided to go with the ones they came with, F/M, Felix is Adrien's cousin, Felix is a werecat, Found this old story, Hawkmoth doesn't care about his own child, Hawkmoth is Felix's father, Lady Scarlet - Freeform, Lady Scarlet/Ladybug, Miraculous Side effects AU, Not sure if i should call them by their orginal names or go with the ones i came with, Phantom Cat - Freeform, Phantom Cat/Cat Noir, chat noir - Freeform, decided to post it, five pages in the first chapter of this short story, werecat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix has gone missing. Cat Noir is no longer showing up for patrols and the akumas have increased. Will Bridgette be able to find her partner in time?





	1. Missing

Bridgette stared over the city, feeling hollow. The moonlight shared her empty heart.

Félix had gone missing a month and a half ago. This happened shortly after she had discovered he was her partner. She had needed space to digest her crush and her partner was one and the same. He understood and left her alone but she still had felt hurt and betrayed. She had chosen to leave him alone far longer than was necessary; and now, he was missing. His father didn’t even seem to care that he had gone missing. Félix’s extended family _didn’t know_ of his existence. Claude was the one who filed the missing person’s report. Adrien was finally catching that he had a cousin.

Even Félix’s alter ego hadn’t shown up recently. The times Cat Noir does, after the time his identity went missing; he seemed to be in extreme pain. Always doubling over or coughing up blood, sometimes he even seemed to be struggling to breathe. She tried to help him once. She got a vicious hiss in response and he slipped into the shadows. He had started avoiding her. As if he had known about her abandoning him.

Ladybug fought back tears as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Her eyes stung and her chest ached. Everything hurt and she couldn't help but blame herself for her partner's disappearance and the things that he was suffering from. She took deep calming breaths, trying to ease the pain in her chest.

 _So many_ things had gone wrong after Félix disappeared. Akumas became more frequent and with more than one; targeting her partner more than her when he was around, in fact; they seemed to _ignore her entirely._ There was so many of them at once. She had heard him cuss at an akuma once, claiming that he wasn’t returning and that he would never.

Bridgette shook her head furiously, dislodging her pigtails. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It was after he vanished that she figured out that she was in love with him. She fought back her tears. She could hear Tikki’s comforting hum. It still hurt her that she never got to tell him. Now she was hoping she would be able to find him just so she could tell him. _If_ he was ever _found._ The police had given up searching for him.

She stiffened when she heard silent footsteps on the building behind her. Her heart fluttered with hope and caution before irritation fueled her.  She didn’t care who it was. She wanted to be alone.

She twisted around when the footsteps halted, her grip tight on her yo-yo. She gave a soft growl at the akuma that was perched on the building’s edge, not even noticing she was there. Irritation sparked through her. _They_ have been completely _ignoring_ her. They didn’t seem to care for her anymore. They no longer seemed to want her miraculous. They seemed intent on hunting Cat Noir.

She grit her teeth, anger burning her blood to a boil. Couldn’t she _at least_ be allowed to brood for one whole night? Whenever she starts thinking about her partner, _something comes up_. It was like the fates didn’t want her finding the one she called a friend and eventually, hopefully, lover. A soft hiss escaped her. She twirled her weapon before releasing it, it’s momentum taking it towards the unsuspecting demon. Ire burned through her as she approached the beast. Her weapon arching around to snare it; only then did the monster realize his fatal mistake.

A startled cry escaped the akuma when her yo-yo wrapped around it tightly. It glowered at her with its yellow eyes. It hissed and struggled. She gave it a smirk, here was her chance to release some of the frustration she was feeling. “Make my day.” She smiled as the akuma narrowed his eyes. Her smile grew as she leaned forward. “Well? Aren’t you going to struggle?” The akuma’s throat flashed before he narrowed his eyes.

Ladybug snickered when the akuma began struggling only to have the strings of the weapon tighten. Panic flashed through the akuma’s eyes as she reached for the first item she saw on his person. She was hoping for more of a fight. Perhaps she shouldn’t have snuck upon the possessed human. A purple butterfly flared in its face. She gave a slight frown and paused, waiting to see if that would do anything. Instead, the akuma seemed to plead with her to take the item.

She sighed and broke the item she pulled from his person. She wanted to brood or possibly search for her partner. Bridgette quickly snagged the butterfly before it could escape. She froze upon feeling eyes burn into her. She twisted about, a scowl curling her lips as she sought the being that watched her. She hoped it was another akuma. She was in the mood for a good fight. She needed something to burn her anger. She would be surprised if it wasn’t an akuma.

She froze when black cat ears flicked towards her. Her heart hiccupped at the lithe figure that slipped into the shadows. Her eyes briefly locked with a gaze before it vanished as quickly as she had spotted it. She blinked. Shadows dancing, taking a distorted shape of what seemed to be partner’s form before melting away.

She forced her feet to move, chasing after the dense shadow. “Wait!” She called as it glanced back, eyes flashing. She pushed herself to go faster. “Please wait!” desperation tainted her voice. Tears burned her eyes. “Kitty!!” She called only to yelp when she tripped over her own feet. She swore feeling heat stream down her cheeks. Frustration burned her. She had been so close. If Cat was around, he would’ve teased her about it. More curses escaped her as she slammed her fist into the building’s roof below her, leaving a good sized dent.

 _Bridgette, that is not Cat Noir._ Tikki’s voice rattled her mind. She instantly shoved it aside. She didn’t care. If it was a clue to finding her partner, she would be willing to take whatever clue she could bury her fingers into. Bridgette grit her teeth and wiped away her burning tears. She lifted her gaze as she slowly rose to her feet. Bridgette whipped her attention about, searching for the dense cat-shaped shadow. _That was not Cat Noir._

Bridgette felt her brow twitched, Tikki’s words adding fuel to the fires burning within. “And how do you know that?” She snapped. She didn’t care that she was irritating Tikki.

 _The magic he possessed was far too strong to be Cat Noir’s. I believe it might have been his kwami._ Bridgette grit her teeth in a hissing snarl as she clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to pull her hair out and scream. Tikki had warned her before that he would be difficult to find; she just didn’t anticipate how difficult it would be.

She paused when something Tikki told her drifted to the forefront of her mind. “You told me that you guys never stray from your chosen ones.” She gave a soft groan of frustration. If she hadn’t tripped, she could’ve followed him to her partner. She growled, desiring to punch something. She stilled when she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She jerked her attention about, hoping to find an akuma to take her anger out.

Her gaze landed on a teenager on the streets. He lifted his head and looked at her. He wore a black and dark gray hat over his pale blonde hair. He had sunglasses on his hat. He had his hat at such an angle that she couldn’t see his face but he could see her. She pushed her anger to the side, taking cleansing breaths. Perhaps he had seen something.

She jumped down, forcing a fake smile on her face. It faltered when he lowered the hat; a frown curled his pale lips. What did he have to hide? She shook her head. It was none of her business. Shivers raced up and down her spine. She suddenly felt like she was being stalked by a great predator. One that she could see but do nothing about. She shifted under his gaze; though she could not see them, she didn’t doubt there would be a calculating look in his eyes. “Have you seen a male clad in a cat costume?” She summoned the friendliest voice she could manage without the fear shaking her face. There was something about him that was frightful. And there was something familiar about his frown.

She studied him as he turned the question over in his mind. This teen had been to almost _every_ akuma fight. He wore torn black jeans and a button up black t-shirt. He was also wearing black socks. She could say that he was a runaway, but he looked too clean to be a runaway.

She wanted to say that he had the same hair as Félix. She didn’t want to raise her hopes. Most of his hair was piled into his hat. A strand escaped its confines and dangled by his chin. He pointed down the street. “That’s where you saw him?” He hesitated as if he wasn’t sure before giving a slight nod. She smiled. “Thank you. And you should go home.” He stared at her for a long time with a scowl.

“I don’t have a home.” Bridgette blinked when he spoke. His voice was so soft that you had to strain to hear him. She frowned. His baritone voice sounded familiar but with those words, he turned and walked away. He paused when a cat’s yowling hiss filled the air.

 He stared at an alley across the street, attention glued to it like a cat. Bridgette made mental notes to keep an eye on him. If he had any the habits of her kitty . . . She toyed with the idea before pushing it aside. Her partner would know that she was looking for his quirky habits and would try to remain hidden from her.

Motion snared her attention. Bridgette snapped her attention towards the blonde teen as he darted across the street. He was acting cautious like he was being hunted. Bridgette groaned when another akuma darted overhead, its head swiveling as if it was searching for something. She was no longer in the mood to fight.

It paused and stared at the blonde teen. The teen glanced at him, making sure his hat was pulled low. The akuma tilted his head as the blonde slowly backed away. A soft growl escaped the blonde before he spun and darted away. A sly grin curled the akuma’s mouth and went after the teen. Bridgette jerked to attention. She didn’t know why, but the akumas have been going after blonde teenage boys ever since Félix went missing.

 She struggled to keep up with the pair, surprisingly. The only other person she has struggled to keep up with was her partner. Her feet faltered before she pushed herself forward. She narrowed her eyes as she twirled her yo-yo, prepared to snag the young blonde. She wilted as she watched the akuma snag him. Snarls filled the air when the akuma snatched him from the ground with it’s living weapon, spreading it’s wings and taking to the air. The teen struggled in the akuma’s grasp as she grit her teeth and flung her yo-yo towards him. She wished she had her partner was here it would be easier to save the teen and cleanse the akuma.

A butterfly lite the akuma’s face as the teen’s hat was torn off. “Found you.” The demon sneered. With those words, clawed fingers reached for the akuma only to have him jerk back. Chills raced up and down her spine as an ominous feeling filled the air. She watched as more akumas landed on the buildings closest to the pair.

The bonds holding the blonde dissolved, dropping the teen. Her yo-yo wrapped around the akuma as she stared at the blonde, surprised coursing through her. He dropped and landed on his feet with all the grace of a cat. “Kitty?” She whispered. The teen tilted his head before snapping his attention in her direction. Though his hair was longer and his pupils were oblongs in a pool of silver, it was him.

She flinched when a violent cough seized him before he cursed. One of the akumas from the building landed beside him. He reeled back as black cat ears flicked forward; his fist swung forward and smacked the akuma in the face. She could tell his body was tense. He was fighting the pain within him. While it flew back from his hit. Félix darted away into the shadows of an alley. Another akuma gave chase. Bridgette felt her brow twitch. They were ignoring her again.

A frightened screech escaped the akuma when the same dark cat shape, she had been chasing, vanished into the alley way. She yanked on her yo-yo.

She quickly cleansed her akuma before sliding down to the dead ended alley way. The others long vanished. There was the akuma bound but no sign of the blonde teen or the dark shadow. Bridgette stiffened when she heard movement. She twisted about while flinging her yo-yo at the same time. A yelp filled the air when the yo-yo found its target. Annoyance filtered through her. She had enough akumas to last her for the rest of the night.

She pulled the victim towards her, surprised that they weren’t struggling. “Why aren’t you trying to get away?” She asked more to herself than the person tied in her weapon's string.

“I’ve been caught in your yo-yo enough times to know that the more I struggle the more it tightens.” Bridgette faltered when the familiar voice growled out the response. Her words were soft enough that no normal human would be able to hear it. She gave her weapon on final yank, dragging her victim into the light. She nearly dropped her yo-yo at the sight of the teenager in her weapon’s strings.

He glared at her as his silver eyes locked with hers “Félix.” She breathed, taking in her partner. She could feel her cheeks flush. He grit his teeth, seeming to be irritated. Her heart pattered as he took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. He closed his eyes. She flinched when the shadows stirred. They twisted and turned before reaching for him. Desperate she dragged him closer to her. She didn’t want him to escape her again.

She blinked and he was gone.

She stood there, feeling stunned. She had found him only to lose him. A curse escaped her as her heart feel. She dropped to the ground, digging her fingers into the cement. Tears welled in her eyes, blurring her vision before pooling beneath her. Did she imagine him? She hoped not. That was the only sign she had that he was still _alive._

Her heart can’t take any more of this pain yet this was _all her fault_. She fought back tears. She shouldn’t have _ignored_ him.


	2. Theif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending to this chapter.

Bridgette hugged her legs as her ribbons and hair whipped about her from being on the Eiffel tower. She didn’t care that she was being pelted by the rain. The sky matched her mood. She felt hallow and emotionless. She felt like a machine. Robotically going about her daily routine. Even thinking about her partner/crush had become robotic.

 It had been a week since she had snagged Félix in the string of her yo-yo. The blonde teen still appeared at every akuma attack but just hidden in the shadows, it was to the point she wondered if she was imagining him. She always saw him out of her peripheral vision. She once threw her yo-yo towards the boy as she looked at him. He had vanished and the weapon had broken through the side of the building. Bridgette sighed and rested her chin on her knees. She was almost to a point where she just wanted to quit paying attention to the hallucinations of the platinum blonde.

She had a theory floating through her mind about him: He was dead.

She instantly pushed the thought aside. Tears burned their way down her cheeks. Her chest ached. She thought she would be over this pain; but, it comes and goes.

  _Bridgette._ Tikki’s soft voice filled her mind. Bridgette gave a soft sigh and stretched her legs, allowing them to dangle off the edge. The goddess knew of the thoughts flowing through her mind. _At least you’ll be getting help._ Bridgette immediately shook her head, refusing to think that she would get a new partner. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to allow herself to cry. More tears slipped free.

The goddess suspected something was up. She knew Plagg’s nature. She didn’t if he was going to be mourning or out for revenge. Most likely the later.

Bridgette stiffened when she felt a clawed finger pushing her heel. She dropped her gaze. Her heart hiccupping as her thoughts ran wild. She wiped her tears as she stared at the swirling darkness below. She quickly crushed her hopes, swinging her leg back towards the push. An irritated hiss burned the air as a clawed hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. She gave a startled shriek. Tikki was silent.

Her heart hiccupped. Tears burned the corners of her eyes with relief. Her partner was alive. She stared at the cat clad figure in the darkness. She could see the silhouette of cat ears flick towards her. White fangs flashed in the darkness as he leaned forward, casting light on his pitch black hair and his pale skin. Her heart dropped. Those eyes weren’t blue and he was mask-less. His eyes were an acid green within a darker green of sclera. “Don’t kick me.”

He looked like her partner with the exception that his tail was real. He even had the compartmental belt with the silver cat faced buckle. He wore a short-sleeved leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. “Who are you?” She demanded, pushing aside the crushing hurt. She should’ve known. His ears flicked back. He narrowed his eyes and studied her. His glare bore into her.

“You can call me Cat Noir.” She grit her teeth; anger sparking.

“You are not _Cat Noir.”_ He stared at her with a slight scowl before shrugging like he didn’t care.

“I was the one who gave him the name but you can call me what you please.” He had Cat Noir’s suit under his leather jacket. He also wore fingerless gloves with spikes on the top of his hand. His gloves were connected to his sleeves. His finger nails were black elongated claws. “I am a _black cat_ after all.” Bridgette glowered at him.

“Can you let me go?” Bridgette snarled. He raised a brow, a mischievous grin curling his lips and exposing his fangs.

 _Bridgette! Be more specific!_ Tikki was trying to contain her sudden fright. Bridgette shrieked when he released her with nothing below to catch her. She tossed her yo-yo upward as he drifted away from the beams. He was floating, like a kwami. She stared at him while she dangled like a spider creating it’s web.

“What are you?” He just flashed her a cheshire grin, reminding her of her partner when he was in a good mood. Her heart ached at the painful reminder. He shrugged, like he was asking if she really wanted to know.

“The name is Plagg.” She narrowed her eyes, wondering about him. He yawned then blew a long strand of hair from his face. “I came here to see how you were doing.” He glared at her. “I still don’t approved how you abandoned my kitten.” He hissed, his pupils flashing to narrow slits.

She could feel Tikki’s questions. His last statement threw her into a loop. _His_ kitten? “And where is _my partner?”_ She growled and raising her chine. He narrowed his eyes before a forlorn sigh left him. His ears dropped as a sad frown pulled at his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Bridgette could sense Tikki’s suspicions. He hesitated before the words he wanted to speak escaped him. “I’m sorry Ladybug; but, my kitten has passed away.” Bridgette blinked before narrowing his eyes. “I’m his kwami.” With that he shrunk to the small forms she was familiar with. His words floating around her. She tightened her grip on the string of her weapon. Ready tears burning the corners of her eyes. Plagg tensed, watching her and waiting.

Her grip grew slack when the words finally sank in. She fumbled for her weapon when it slipped from her grasp. She heard curses escape Plagg as he dove for her. Tears blurred her vision. She was free falling and she didn’t care. She already felt like she was dying inside. Again. She didn’t feel herself being caught or that she was set on the ground nor did she feel her yo-yo being dropped into her lap.

She had suspected that her partner was dead and refused to believe it. Hearing those words brought the pain she had been trying to push away for a week now. She still felt like she was falling. Not even the ground offered her the support she needed. She wiped away her tears, turning her attention to the pale man before her. His tail whisked back and forth. “How?” She managed to croak out.

He seemed to hesitate before looking away. “Hawkmoth poisoned him when he refused to hand over his miraculous.” His words were soft and quite. She could hear the genuine pain in his voice. “He should’ve run away sooner.” Plagg grumbled the last part to himself. He returned green eyes towards her. His gaze burned into her.

She stared blankly, not seeing the lingering pedestrians watching her. Those that dared to remain in the night. Bridgette was numb. Her arms hung limply in her lap. Her world had crumbled around her.

She stared off into space. Not noticing Plagg slink away. He glanced at her before slipping into the shadows. More tears streamed down her cheeks in a never ending stream. She sniffled and wiped her tears before stiffly rising to her feet. For the next few days, she fought without feeling. She didn’t care. Tikki was concerned for her; lectured her a few times about her suicide runs.

Bridgette sat on the lamp post, staring at the quiet streets below. Ignoring another of Tikki’s lectures. She numbed the pain she was feeling and focused on her hero duties.

She snapped to attention when someone screamed ‘it’s a flying rat!’ She knew what the cat kawmi looked like when he wasn’t in his humanoid form. She frowned, wondering how there was a flying rat. She sprang free from the lamp to investigate. She froze when she saw a small kwami zip about the store through their glass windows.

“Woman! I am not a rat! I don’t even look like a rat!” Plagg’s irritated voice lite the air as he emerged from an aisle in his human form. Painkillers and melatonin floated around him as well as food. Sheer darkness encased the products; the same darkness encased his left hand. She watched him as he stopped at the pastries before snagging a cheese filled treat.

Bridgette watched him as he phased through the glass doors. Curiosity tore through her as she slinked closer. _Tikki. Why is Plagg_ stealing _from a grocery store?_ Tikki was silent. She didn’t know.

Plagg lifted his nose into the air. His cat ears flicked towards the side. He snapped his attention towards her, his three strands of long hair flowing with his motion. He narrowed his eyes with a glare. Bridgette stiffened as he exposed his fangs in a hiss. He no longer seemed to be mourning. He seemed hostile.

He darted down the street. Bridgette darted after him, struggling to keep up with him. He blended so well with the night. She grit her teeth as he glanced back. He scowled before he whirled around. She inhaled sharply and tried coming to a stop. Her breath caught when his hand snagged her by the throat. Her hands automatically flew to his arm. His cat ears flew flat against his ebon hair.

“Why are you following me?” He hissed. Her heart hammered in his chest. She fought to hold down her fear.

“Why are you stealing food and medicine?” She didn’t know how she was still speaking. His pupils flashed to narrow slits as he tightened his grip, his claws digging into Tikki’s suit. She swallowed, feeling her throat bob against his palm. She could sense Tikki buzzing with anxiety.

“That is none of your business.” He snapped. She could hear his tail lashing back and forth. Bridgette stilled when she heard soft whispers drift around her. Plagg tilted his head, his ears twitching. Curses escaped him. Something about being away too long. She yelped when he tossed her to the side. “Don’t follow me.”

 _He wants you to follow him._ Tikki whispered.

“And how do you figure that?” Bridgette grumbled and rose to her feet, rubbing her neck.

 _I_ know _him._ Was Tikki’s response. _He doesn’t have Ladybug’s power and from what little I could hear. He needs you._


	3. Reunited

Bridgette hesitated, watching Plagg as he glided towards the thickest part of the shadows. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to follow the frightful god.

She flinched upon feeling the coolness of the darkness flow over her skin, like light mist coming from a hose. She flinched at the soft moans and sighs that echoed around her, making her jumpy. The occasional flash of lights didn’t help either. Soft whispers came from all sides, making her skin crawl. Her heart pattered against her chest as she watched dark masses and shapes dart across her path during the flashing light. She couldn’t see anything when the lights went out. She became nervous when they didn’t flick back on. She felt like she had just stepped into a horror game.

Bridgette jumped when she felt something brush against her legs. She tensed when the creature paused with a soft snarl. She trembled, feeling a forked tongue flick against her leg as a furless tail tapped her ankles. _Don’t make a sound._ Tikki warned. The ladybug witch didn’t question.

She flinched when she felt claws grasp her legs and climb up. The creature hand six legs. It was slow and cautious, exploring her. She bite back a squeak when she felt the wet tongue flick her nose. A soft hiss escaped it as it crawled towards her shoulders, its soft fur brushing against her left cheek. Bridgette could feel a soft whimper building in her throat.

 _Not a sound._ _You will be consumed._ Bridgette wanted to know how. She was wearing Tikki’s suit. _You didn’t come in with Plagg. You are not safe till you catch up with him. This is the dark realm. Not all of it is this nightmarish. It is a safe haven for black cats and the nightmares that live here; but, for those who don’t come with a black cat, or is a god,_ are _consumed. Doesn’t matter if you are my chosen. You are an intruder upon Plagg’s and his chosen’s territory._

Bridgette stiffened. _Nightmares?_ She swallowed and pushed her thoughts aside. She refused to allow her mind drift to her recent nightmares dealing with her partner. She shook her head, disturbing the creature that had rested on her shoulders. She silently gagged on its breath when a snarling hiss escaped it. She trembled feeling its whiskers brush her cheeks as it’s forked tongue flicked out. She could feel it’s cat-like ears twitch.

She jumped when she heard a meow. She slowly turned around, spying a faint light of the entrance. A brown cat with blue eyes stared at the creature on her shoulders. The creature gave a hiss before it dropped and charged the cat. It merely batted the mangled creature before delivering the final blow. She gagged, watching the cat eat the creature. _Cats are Plagg’s spies or soldiers._ Tikki explained. Bridgette nodded numbly.

She turned her attention forward, growing antsy when the light refused to flick on.  Bridgette stiffened when she felt Tikki’s transformation fade. “They can see you if I allow the light to flicker. To protect you, I turned it off.” Tikki’s voice was soft and soothing as if she was talking to a frightened animal. Bridgette jumped when the goddess grasped her wrist.

Whispers filled the air. Tikki responded, asking for directions to her brother. Bridgette pressed herself against her kwami when wails and moans filled the air followed by the sound of squelching. She stiffened when a droplet landed on her. Her nostrils flared at the thick smell of ink. She swiped it off. It was slick between her fingers. She flinched when more dripped onto her hair.

Soft moans and growls sounded beside her. She trembled as her heart hammered against her chest. A soft sigh escaped Tikki like she was remembering a promise she had made. “I will another time. For now, I must find my brother.” A raspy sigh escaped the creature before it left. She could hear the limp from the wet sounds it made in its retreat. She jumped when she felt something wet slap her. The thick smell of ink flaring her nostrils. The creature paused. She could hear it turn as soft snarls escaped it. She could feel a slender tail wind around her leg before releasing her, as if confirming that she was there.

She swallowed as it approached. Tikki sighed, mumbling something about this nightmare being friendlier than the rest. Bridgette stiffened feeling its claws go through her hair. “Is she your chosen?” The voice sounded deep and hoarse but with each word, it grew smoother. She noticed that its claws were no longer in her hair. Bridgette twitched when she felt Tikki rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

“Yes,” Tikki responded in a soft whisper.

“I’ll take ya to yer brother. He is takin’ care of ‘is black cat.” Came the cheerful hum with the slight accent. “I’m glad ya kept yer promise Tikki.” The being hummed. “I’ve always wanted ta meet a user of the light.” Bridgette flinched when she felt a hand pat her thigh as if to tell her everything would be ok.

Bridgette’s panic rose as the whispers, groans, moans and raspy sighs increased. “Move it.” Came the small voice with a disgruntled growl. “Yes, I’ll play with ya later. Now move _it.”_ More hisses and growls filled the air. “Then go find Freddy or Mangled. I’m busy.” Hostile snarls filled the air. “I don’t care if ya like Ben Drowned. _Move.”_ Came the snap as Tikki guided her forward after the disgruntled hisses faded.

Bridgette jumped when she heard soft male voices. She pressed herself against Tikki. The goddess patted her as their guide called excitedly to those before them. She stilled, her heart hammering in her chest. She could feel Tikki’s gaze burning into her before she gently nudged her forward. She heard a response. It sounded like Plagg.  “He knows ya are here.” She jumped at the sound of their guide’s voice beside her. “I’ll letch ya be.” With those words, their mysterious guide slipped away.

She strained her ears when she heard soft grumbles. “Drink; your fever is climbing,” Plagg growled as Tikki dragged her closer.

“Just leave me be.” Came the tired and quiet voice. Bridgette could sense the worry coming from Plagg before a snarl lite the air. She inhaled sharply when she felt a clawed hand grasp her wrist and yank her away from Tikki.

“No! I _refuse_ to allow you to waste away!” She struggled against the one who held her till she heard Tikki mumble in her ear that Plagg was holding her. Bridgette blinked before irritation sparked through her. She grit her teeth and curled her hand into a fist, wanting to hit the god for scaring her.

She inhaled sharply when she was shoved into someone, falling into their lap.  She flinched when a sharp hiss of pain escaped the being she was tossed on. “Plagg!” Came the irritated snarl.

“No need to throw me either.” Bridgette snapped as she pulled away. She flinched when an ambient light turned on. She glared at Plagg. He wasn’t looking at her. His worried gaze burned into the person beside her. She turned her attention to who was sitting beside her. Her heart hiccupped. Félix was leaning against the inside of a corner. He raised a platinum brow, a gentle frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. She flinched when he started coughing, blood dripping between his fingers.

Bridgette stilled, complicated emotions flowing through her. She wanted to rejoice that he was alive yet she could feel his life seeping away from him. “Kitty.” She whispered, allowing her worry to flow through her. She hesitated before placing her hand on his shoulder. He glared at her with a tired scowl. He wiped the blood from his chin with his sleeve. Bridgette frowned before she created a handkerchief and handed it to him.

He stared at her for a bit before accepting it and cleaning his sleeve off and the blood he had missed on his face. A soft groan escaped him before leaned back and swallowed the air. His face twisted as he seemed to curl in on himself. Bridgette gnawed on her bottom lip. She could sense the pain flowing through him. She closed her eyes, searching for the internal injuries.

She withdrew with a pained hiss when something dark-lashed out at her, burning her palm. She could feel Félix’s gaze burn into her. She glanced at her palm, a frown curling her mouth. A red angry burn tainted it but steam rose from it. The burn slowly disappeared. She flexed her fingers.

She had sensed an open wound before she had been struck. She was determined to fix him. He was her partner _and it_ was her duty. She’ll cry and rejoice at him being alive later. Right now he needed her help. “Bridgette,” Félix said in a soft voice, snaring her attention. She looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she didn’t allow him. He inhaled sharply when she pried him away from the wall. “Bridgette.” He snarled when she had angled him enough so she could access his back. She ignored his irritated hisses as she used a blade, she created, to slice through his shirt.

Her stomach churned at the sight of the large wound from his left shoulder to the top of his right hip. The blood oozing from it was purple and the skin around it was black and slowly spreading. “This isn’t normal poison.” She murmured to herself. She could feel Plagg’s anxiety and Félix was beginning to fight to stay conscious. She heard him grit his teeth. He flinched when she rested her hand on his shoulder, ignoring the pain the flared from touching him. He tilted his head back, watching her from his peripheral vision. She needed to find a way to support him so he wouldn’t pass out on her.

She took a deep breath as Tikki kneeled by her side and held Félix up. Bridgette grit her teeth as pressed her palms onto the open wound. Her eyes burned with tears when the poison lashed out. She took deep breaths, fighting the searing pain that was trying to invade. She pushed it aside only for its retreat. She ignored harsh stare Plagg was giving her.

She heard Félix hiss as she saw the swirling darkness strike at her like a snake before retreating from the light of her power. She chased after it, expecting it to put up a fight. It was tainted magic. “Plagg, I thought you and your chosen ones were immune to the forces of destruction.” She felt Félix stiffen from her comment.

“Usually yes. But this is not the first time he has been abused with that kind of poison.” She chased the darkness of the tainted magic till she couldn’t see it anymore. Plagg’s words stirring in the back of her mind. She looked at him as the wound sealed.

She flinched when she felt her partner slump against her. She glanced at him to see that he had passed out. She wouldn’t be surprised with the strain on him.

* * *

Gabriel glanced at his watch. It was getting late. Seher peered at him with his deep blue eyes. “It is time for ye to sleep.” The man flashed a glare to the God of Time. The kwami just blinked before his eyes glazed over and gave a faint glow. He blinked and darted towards the door, reaching for the nob.

The adult blinked, he had never seen his kwami slip into his humanoid form. The peacock god turned his attention towards him. “Ye have guests.” With those words, the god of time slipped into the darkened hall. Gaberial turned his thoughts to his brother. He had come over a few weeks ago, demanding someone be returned before promptly leaving.

He grit his teeth. Not looking forward to seeing his insane sibling. “Seher.” He called and chased after the God. He wasn’t in the mood. “Seher.” He reached the banisher,  a snarl curling his voice. He dropped his gaze. He stilled when he saw Ladybug in the foyer. She lifted her gaze. In her arms, she held an unconscious silvery blond. A cat kwami was curled and snoozing on his chest. Gabe had a feeling that he wanted to make sure that the boy lived.

“ ‘Tis Plagg’s kitten, Félix Agreste.” Gabriel stared at his kwami. He didn’t have another child and as far as he knew his brother didn’t have any kids; but, he wouldn’t be surprised if his brother hid his nephew from him. It was something he would do. “ ‘tis best he remains hidden from Hawkmoth’s prying gaze.” The man blinked before he gave a soft groan. Of course one of the jewels Hawkmoth was after would be in his home. It was a good hiding place till found.

“Seher, can you take him to a spare room?” The God of Time nodded before taking the teen from Ladybug. “Thank you Ladybug.”

“Take care of him. He has been poisoned and abused.” A sigh escaped Gabriel. At least the boy was in better hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky ending.
> 
> Kudos to those who figure out what the ink was. Yes, I gave him a tail in here.
> 
>  
> 
> I might change the ending to this story sometime in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I changed the ending. I hope it's better than the previous one. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old story in my folder.


End file.
